Promises
by Milk de son
Summary: Dos corazones que nunca debieron encontrarse, cruzan sus caminos de la manera más inesperada, provocando con ello, una tragedia que lamentaran para siempre. One-shot. UA.


**Hola amigos de fanfiction, hace mucho que no pasaba por acá ¿Verdad? Tienen todo el derecho a lincharme. En esta ocasión ,traigo una historia que se ha venido desarrollando en mi mente hace unos días. Para su total adaptación y que me saliera tal cual como quería, este será un futuro alternativo dónde trataré que los personajes sigan conservando sus personalidades como la serie, pero me perdonan si pierden su esencia. **

**Aprovechando la ocasión quiero dedicar este One-shot al cumpleaños 30 de este maravilloso manga/anime ¡YO AMO DRAGÓN BALL, FELIZ 30 ANIVERSARIO! Eres lo mejor :D y a mi querido sensei /Si, sensei/ y amigo Enterrador, que siempre está ahí impulsándome para seguir en este mundo de los fics ¡Gracias! No es precisamente lo más alegre para una celebración, pero espero sea de su agrado. **

**Importante: Dragón Ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y la Toei Animation, yo solo los tomé prestados para esta historia. Fanfic sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Promises<strong>

Y esta es una de las tantas historias de mi vida y tal vez la más importante, porque tengo la seguridad que la marcará para siempre. Mi nombre es Milk, si, Milk, como la leche y al igual que esta soy de tez blanca, ojos y cabellos azabaches, estatura media y contextura delgada. No sé que le pasaba por la mente a mis padres cuando decidieron ponerme ese nombre, pero igual no me desagrada. Practico las artes marciales desde que tengo uso de razón y lo hago con mucha pasión, es algo que disfruto demasiado, pero jamás pasó por mi mente que este minúsculo detalle fuese el motivo del embrollo que se desata ahora en mi existencia.

Todo comenzó en la edición 23 del torneo de las artes marciales, en el que después de años de arduo entrenamiento, decidí finalmente probar suerte, más por insistencia de mi padre que por cualquier otra razón. Arribé a la Isla Papaya en un par de horas debido a la cercanía de mi hogar en el monte Frypan con este lugar. Realicé la inscripción oficial y al día siguiente me presenté cumplidamente a la hora citada por los organizadores del evento. La cantidad de peleadores era considerable y demostraban ser bastante poderosos, no me intimidaría ante ellos de ninguna manera por el hecho de ser una mujer, por no decir la única, una de las pocas del certamen.

— ¡Y fuera! ¡La participante gana el combate! — llena de orgullo bajé de la plataforma de un brinco, a pesar de que mi oponente me doblaba en tamaño, pude derrotarlo con facilidad. En la plataforma contigua a la mía, un chico supongo de mi edad iniciaría su combate, lo que llamó mi atención de inmediato fue su traje de entrenamiento y su peculiar corte de cabello ¡si parecía un árbol de navidad! Sonreí para mis adentros y lo observé con detalle sin perder de vista sus movimientos. En menos de 5 segundos su oponente estaba fuera del ring. ¿Pero que había hecho si ni se movió? Estaba perpleja como la mayoría de espectadores en ese instante. Dirigí la mirada justo a su rostro, el cual en ese instante viró hacia mí provocando el choque miradas. Me dedicó una linda sonrisa mientras aún nos observábamos fijamente. Sonreí de la misma manera, sin pasar por desapercibido sus profundos y expresivos ojos azabaches. Una vez proclamado ganador me acerqué a él, definitivamente quería saber la manera en que había obtenido la victoria.

— Eso fue increíble ¿Cómo lograste derrotarlo sin tan siquiera moverte? — comenté sorprendida y emocionada.

— Jajajaja — llevó su mano a la nuca mientras reía — Claro que me moví, solo lo hice un poco rápido — ¿un poco rápido? ¿Acaso estaba bromeando? definitivamente este tipo no era una persona ordinaria. — Por cierto — sacándome de mis pensamientos — Eres muy valiente al participar en el torneo, espero poder combatir contigo — sus ojos se llenaron de la más infinita determinación.

— Espero que así sea — respondí de la misma forma — Soy Milk ¿y tú? — estirando mi mano en señal de saludo cortés.

— Yo soy Goku, es un gusto — imitando mi gesto. Nuevamente las miradas se mantuvieron fijas mientras realizábamos el acto anterior, en ese instante algo hizo "click" en mi interior.

— ¡Oye Goku! Suspenderán un poco las eliminatorias ¿Quieres ir a almorzar con nosotros? — un hombre calvo de baja estatura se acercaba gritando desde el otro lado del salón.

— Sí, claro — ante la respuesta, el chico se detuvo a unos cuantos metros— ¿Quieres acompañarnos? — dirigiéndose nuevamente a mí.

— ¡Oh! No te preocupes, estoy bien — arqueando los ojos

— De acuerdo, nos veremos después Milk — comenzando a alejarse.

— Claro... — susurrando. Algo inexplicable surgió en torno a ese nuevo nombre en mi cabeza. La meneé de lado a lado pensando que eran puras tonterías y sin tomarle más importancia me dirigí a la salida del lado contrario al que ellos habían tomado. Llegué a uno de los tantos puestos de comidas dispuestos para los peleadores y pedí un plato de teppanyaki, mi cuerpo estaba exigiendo el preciado alimento cuando comenzó a crujir como si de una bestia se tratase. Esperé impaciente mi turno hasta que el número de este se presentó en la pantalla. Con prisa lo recogí y me dispuse a devorarlo literalmente. Una vez satisfecha y renovada de energía, caminé nuevamente hacia los rings de batalla, estas se reanudaron unos minutos más tarde. Busqué con la mirada a la única persona conocida hasta el momento, hallándolo en el final del salón platicando con el chico de baja estatura y otras tres personas que deduje eran sus amigos. Era una suerte que estuviéramos en bloques diferentes, así aumentaban las probabilidades de tal vez, luchar con él, lo que me hizo esbozar una gran sonrisa, la idea me estaba entusiasmando.

Los combates se extendieron hasta el anochecer, dando a conocer finalmente la preciada lista de los mejores 8 luchadores del torneo, en la cual mi nombre estaba presente. Me sentí extremadamente feliz. Aun no daban el orden de las peleas del día siguiente, pero una mueca de satisfacción se dibujo con orgullo en mi faz, obviamente Goku y sus amigos también estaban allí.

— Felicidades, estás en las finales — un hombre habló alegremente a mis espaldas, reconocí su voz de inmediato.

— Gracias — girando para verlo directamente — Tú y los demás también clasificaron —

— Esperábamos hacerlo — su actitud cambio instantáneamente. Su ahora seria, pero tranquila mirada se dirigió al extraño participante de piel verde y capa blanca que estaba unos metros más allá. Lo oteé con el rabillo del ojo en un intento de descifrar la situación. El sujeto en mención realizó el mismo acto que el de gi naranja, supuse que tenían cuentas pendientes y se decidirían en la plataforma. La tensión se sintió en el ambiente, lo que me erizó la piel. Ambos curvaron los labios en una media sonrisa, mientras sostenían las miradas fijamente.

— ¿Sucede algo? — comenté cuando ya había pasado casi un minuto de mutismo. El hombre de la capa se giró haciendo gala de su prenda y se marchó del lugar.

— No es nada — su estado de "trance" desapareció, volviendo a la forma de ser con que había llegado — ¿Vienes? — preguntó con amabilidad mi interlocutor.

— Tranquilo, no quiero ocasionar problemas — usando el mismo tono amable — Te agradezco mucho —

— ¡Vamos! No es ninguna molestia, además… —

— ¡Goku! ¿Cuánto más nos vas a hacer esperar? — Gritó furiosa una chica de cabellos celestes — ¿Que no te das cuenta de la tormenta que va a caer? — Finalizó con tono realmente molesto.

— Jajaja vamos Bulma, no te enfades. Mira te presento a Milk, ella también está en la última etapa del torneo ¿No te parece asombroso? —

— Mucho gusto — me incliné levemente para saludarla.

— ¡El gusto es mío! — Imitando mi acción, pareciera que jamás hubiese estado enfadada — Eres una mujer muy fuerte, te felicito, me alegra que estés en las finales — Sonriente—

— Gracias —

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos todos hacia el hotel? Apuesto que estamos en el mismo — sus ojos azules resplandecieron.

— Bueno… yo… —

— No seas modesta. Ven te presentaré al resto — arrastrándome hacia donde aguardaban los demás amigos del joven guerrero, denominación que le di desde que presencié su primer combate. Bulma era una chica guapa, extrovertida, alegre y muy brillante ¡Como dudarlo si era la hija del dueño de la corporación capsula! La más famosa del mundo. Conocí a Lunch, una extraña chica que cambiaba de personalidad cada vez que estornudaba, Oolong, Puar, Krillin, Tenshinhan, Chaoz y Yamcha, igualmente a su maestro que resultó ser el mismo de mi padre: el famoso Dios de las artes marciales, Muten Roshi. Me sentí verdaderamente honrada de tener la oportunidad de estar con él, hasta que presencié una de sus manos posándose atrevida y sigilosamente en mi parte posterior, más específicamente en mi trasero. No dudé en estampillarlo contra una de las paredes. Los demás solo se limitaron a esconder sus avergonzadas caras, excepto el primero del grupo que conocí. La tormenta de la que hizo mención la bella científica no tardó en llegar, sin embargo, nos dio el tiempo necesario para llegar al lugar donde nos estábamos hospedando. Compartimos algunos momentos, donde me sentí como en casa, eran y son personajes muy agradables, no paré de reír con sus ocurrencias y anécdotas. Supe cómo llegaron a reunirse, cuando la de cabellos celestes había iniciado la búsqueda de las "esferas del dragón" impulsada por una vieja leyenda que rondaba en el ático de su hogar, pero que al final resultó ser eso, una leyenda. La hora de dormir llegó y las chicas nos quedamos en una habitación, mientras los demás compartían el cuarto contiguo al nuestro.

La tormenta no cesó aún llegada la mañana, por el contrario amenazaba con incrementarse con cada segundo. Eso no nos impidió llegar al palacio del torneo a saber el orden de las peleas. Mi sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de mi oponente fue indescriptible: ¡Goku y yo pelearíamos en el segundo combate!

— ¡Qué bien! ¡Finalmente si pelearemos juntos! — hablando a mi contrincante con emoción y nerviosismo en la voz. Él sonrió.

— Es perfecto, quiero ver tu manera de luchar — su faz resplandeció — Es una lástima que no podamos hacerlo ya — Dirigiendo la mirada a la ventana, observando las trazas de las gruesas gotas de lluvia que caían en esta. — Tengo mucha energía, estoy seguro que voy a ganar — moviendo su cuerpo de lado a lado a fin de estirar los músculos. Su comentario me hizo enojar de inmediato, fruncí el ceño.

— Ni creas que ganarás tan fácilmente — Dije con determinación y enojo, cruzándome de brazos — Escúchame muy bien, por el hecho de ser mujer puedo parecer más débil ¡Pero no me subestimes! — El de gi rojo-naranja me observó confundido — Daré todo de mí en la plataforma y espero que hagas lo mismo —

— Así lo haré — menciono con convicción.

— ¿Lo prometes? —

— Lo prometo — una mueca de satisfacción se formó en mi faz. El cielo oscurecido parecía no querer dar tregua, los rayos caían por doquier seguidos de estruendosos truenos. Por seguridad el torneo quedaría aplazado hasta que las condiciones meteorológicas fuesen mucho más favorables. Se daría aviso por televisión mundial. Al reunirnos con los demás ese mismo día, Bulma tuvo la grandiosa idea de viajar a un lugar más cálido mientras el clima mejoraba. El lado sur de la isla paradójicamente gozaba de maravillosos días soleados. Paseamos por la playa, estuvimos en un pequeño parque de diversiones y algunos centros comerciales, los planes no eran precisamente los más emocionantes para los hombres del grupo, pero igualmente estaban casi en todos.

El par de días de descanso del certamen al que iba a participar los había pasado de maravilla junto a Goku y sus amigos. En verdad que eran unas personas increíbles, alegres, joviales, llenas de energía… me parecía increíble que en tan poco tiempo de conocernos, lográramos construir una amistad tan grande. Ahora que lo pienso, hacia mucho no la pasaba tan bien con alguien. Krillin el mejor amigo del chico de cabellos alborotados era bastante atento y caballeroso conmigo desde que nos conocimos, lo que no me molestaba en absoluto y estaba agradecida. Aunque resulte irónico, hablaba más con él que con el mismo Goku, ya que siempre estaba en compañía de Bulma, a quien también aprecio demasiado. Nuevamente en el lugar del torneo, recordé el día que fuimos al parque de diversiones, nos divertimos en grande. Ten y los demás no asistieron, por lo que solo éramos los cuatro.

Bulma y Goku hacían todo junto, al igual que Krillin y yo. Ocasionalmente cruzábamos un par de palabras mientras esperábamos en la fila de alguna atracción mecánica. La sonrisa nunca se iba de su rostro, lo que llamaba bastante mi atención, pues sencillamente le hacía lucir encantador. Les veía abrazados en todo momento, deseando en ocasiones estar en su lugar — _"Tonterías"_ — repetía mentalmente cuando pensaba en ello, por lo que enfocaba más mi atención en el gentil chico calvo. Terminado el día, fuimos hacia el hotel y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación a descansar. La misma tormenta de días atrás se desataba con furia en el exterior, haciendo la noche bastante fría. Froté mis manos para buscar el tan anhelado calor sin dar mucho resultado, definitivamente necesitaba una bebida caliente.

Salí con sigilo con dirección al restaurante-bar ubicado en el primer piso del lugar.

— Un café hirviendo por favor — solicité al amable empleado una vez hice mi elección.

— Enseguida — apresurándose a realizar mi pedido. Por la hora que era, solo unas cuantas parejas bebían algo mientras intercambiaban palabras. El ambiente era tibio, haciéndome sentir confortable. A pesar de la calefacción presente en las habitaciones, sentía bajar a cada segundo mi temperatura corporal, lo que me llevó a salir de ahí. Me senté en la barra.

— Aquí está, disfrútelo —

— Muchas gracias — mencioné sonriendo genuinamente, en verdad estaba salvando mi vida, o así lo sentí. Mientras deleitaba entre sorbos mi líquido caliente, mi mente trajo a mi toda imagen y ocasión en que la peliazul y el de gi naranja compartían señales de afecto. Esbocé una sonrisa melancólica — "_Deben gustarse"_ — mencioné para mí misma de tal manera que solo yo pudiese escucharme. Un suspiro pesado salió de mi interior. — _Un momento ¿Qué fue eso?_ — tardando un poco en reaccionar, una cara sorprendida surgió instantáneamente — _"¡No!_ _No puede ser que Goku me interese, nos acabamos de conocer" _— pensé con temor con la mirada perdida.

— ¿Qué haces sola a esta hora? Deberías estar descansando — mi respiración se cortó de inmediato al escuchar su voz.

— Ho… Hola, bueno… este… yo… ¿Qué no deberías estar durmiendo? — atiné a balbucear una frase finalmente ocultando el rostro.

— ¿Cómo te puede gustar eso tan amargo? — Haciendo cara de desagrado — Sentí tu ki alejarse, pero como has tardado tanto quise venir a ver si estabas bien — sentándose a mi lado ¿Tan concentrada estaba que no me fijé en el tiempo que había transcurrido?

— ¿Enserio? — Volteé la cabeza mientras él asentía con la cabeza observándome con sus hechizantes ojos. Un sentimiento desconocido llenó mi alma, haciéndome sentir la mujer más feliz. Los pensamientos que me habían mantenido fuera del mundo regresaron en un flashback relampagueante. _— ¡Por Kamisama, esto no puede ser posible, no puede ser verdad! _— repetí una y mil veces tratando de autoconvencerme, la felicidad se convirtió en verdadera angustia.

— ¿Mmm? ¿Te pasa algo? — Callé por unos segundos pensando en lo que debía hacer. El embrollo de sentimientos que me invadieron respecto a esa duda que tenía fueron indescriptibles y tenerlo frente a frente no estaba ayudando mucho.

— Goku… ¿Recuerdas aquella pregunta que me hizo Krillin hace unos días? — Pregunté con temor en la voz.

— ¿Pregunta dices? — Tomándose el mentón para recordar — Mmm ¿Si le temías a los fantasmas? — Soltó con ingenuidad haciéndome caer de espaldas. Sin duda esa era una de las cosas que más me cautivaban, su hermosa inocencia a pesar de ser un adulto.

— ¡No! ¡Eso no! — Mencioné a regañadientes — sobre si alguien me interesaba en la parte afectiva ¿Recuerdas? —

— Ahh… ¡Claro que lo recuerdo! — dijo tratando de sonar convencido, aunque su rostro demostrara todo lo contrario.

— Bueno, no estoy segura si en verdad siento algo por esa persona… pero me llama la atención — sintiendo que el corazón se saldría de mi pecho.

— ¿Y quién es? — preguntó con curiosidad, lo que me sorprendió, mis latidos se aceleraron.

— Que sucedería si… — el silencio se apoderó del lugar.

— ¿Si? —

— Si te digo que la persona que me llama la atención… — me detuve al sentir que no podía decírselo de buenas a primeras sin estar segura de mis sentimientos. En ese momento solo pensé que era la más tonta de las mujeres.

— ¿Qué pasa con esa persona? — el tono de su voz mezcló por primera vez emoción y picardía.

— No, no pasa nada, olvida lo que te dije — tomé la taza del ahora frío café y empecé a beberla con la mayor lentitud del mundo, tratando de evitar otra conversación.

— Vamos Milk, dime — Negué con la cabeza su petición — ¡Por favor! — rogó como un niño a punto de hacer un berrinche.

— No, así es mejor — dije determinada.

— ¡Milk! ¿No confías en mí? —

— Claro que sí, no lo dudes —

— Entonces dime — la curiosidad estaba hablando por él. Según las pláticas de Krillin y los demás, el hombre que tenía en frente solía ser demasiado curioso cuando niño, al parecer eso no había cambiado en absoluto. — ¿Quién te gusta? —

— Ya te dije que no estoy segura, pero si hay algo que me llama la atención de él… — bajé la cabeza con aflicción. ¿En verdad le diría?

— ¿Quién es? —

— Tú… —

— ¿Yo? — gritó levantándose abruptamente de la silla. Observé detalladamente su cara completamente horrorizada.

— ¿Tan malo es…? — comenté en un susurro con la misma mirada afligida. Calló segundos que parecieron una eternidad.

— No… Es que… tendría que contarte una triste historia — con los ojos abiertos a más no poder

— Lo sé, Bulma y tú tienen algo… —

— ¡No!…Este… yo… creí que Krillin…— una verdadera frustración se apodero de mi alma obligándome a voltear la vista en sentido contrario. — Ehh… — escuché que no podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

— Jajaja — comencé a reír como demente, sorprendiéndolo nuevamente — ¡Vamos Goku! ¡No te tomes todo tan literal! solo te estaba haciendo una broma jajaja — su confundido rostro fue inexplicable — Debiste haberte visto en un espejo jajaja ¡La cara que pusiste no tiene comparación! jajaja — Finalmente noté como sonrió aliviado. — No te preocupes, en verdad estaba bromeando —

— No estoy preocupado, la paso muy bien contigo — regresando su tono usual plagado de alegría.

— Y yo contigo, bueno con ustedes — imitándolo. Cruzamos un par de palabras más sobre el combate que nos esperaba y nos fuimos a cada cual a su dormitorio. Suspiré pesadamente de nuevo, sonreí entre desilusión y picardía. Con su reacción confirmé que aunque sintiera algo por él, sencillamente sería imposible que estuviéramos juntos, así que empecé a desechar la idea, además estaban Bulma y Krillin, mis nuevos amigos que adoraba y no iba a dañar por nada del mundo. Con sentimientos de resignación en pro del beneficio de todos, me envolví en la ropa de cama, quedando dormida al instante. El amanecer sorprendió a todos, cuando el resplandeciente sol hizo gala con su presencia, el cielo completamente azul y sin una sola nube a la vista, dejaba ver que sería un excelente día. Eran las 9 am y todos estábamos preparados para las batallas. Tras bambalinas, un manojo de nervios me invadió al observar a la multitud que se agolpaba increíblemente para el certamen. Adultos, jóvenes, mujeres y niños trataban de conseguir los mejores lugares para observar el espectáculo, el cual prometía ser uno de los mejores de la historia. Mi combate sería de los primeros, lo que tampoco me daba mucha paz.

El anunciador dio el saludo a los asistentes e informó cómo se desarrollaría el torneo y como serían las respectivas peleas. El primer combate dio comienzo, se enfrentarían Tenshinhan y un cyborg conocido por ellos, que según los relatos que me contaron, era el hermano menor de su primer maestro. La pelea fue difícil hasta después de ser agredido con un arma corto punzante, pero al final Ten obtuvo la victoria. Mi corazón aceleró su ritmo de una manera abominable, las piernas me temblaron… caminé hacia la plataforma con convicción cuando el narrador pronunció mi nombre, la algarabía de la multitud no se hizo esperar. Mi oponente y yo nos cruzamos miradas que destellaban adrenalina pura, los taiko empezaron a sonar al unísono incrementando su velocidad

— Y bien… ¡Que comience la pelea! — Y ambos nos lanzamos al ataque.

**Continuará ...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicos, esto ha sido todo por ahora, quería subirlo completo pero por falta de tiempo lo dejaré aquí. Además el final tiene un gran peso en el rumbo de esta historia y quiero dedicarle unos días más. Si no llego antes de navidad, ¡les deseo lo mejor y espero que pasen un hermoso momento con sus familias y seres amados! :D<br>Un gran abrazo desde Colombia. Los quiere Milk de Son. **


End file.
